A Serpent Among Lions
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: Harry and Ginny's daughter starts Hogwarts, but lots of surprises are in store. Won't say anymore. This part is complete...look for the sequel coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 1- Getting ready to go!

Meghan was in her room at home, making sure that her trunk was packed with everything she would need at Hogwarts: robes, books, quills, parchment, cauldron, potion ingredients...

"Mum! Where's my wand?" She called, panicking.

Ginny came into her daughter's room and laughed, "Same place it always is, Meghan, in your pocket. You need to be careful with that, you don't want to break it!"

Meghan looked down at her robe pockets and grinned sheepishly, "Oops," She was always leaving it in there ever since she got it from Diagon Alley. She supposed that she got that habit from her grandmother, who always had her wand in her apron pocket.

"It's okay, sweetheart, Grandmom does that too. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yep! I wish tomorrow was here already! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," She said, excitedly bouncing up and down.

Ginny watched her daughter with mild amusement, she was so much like herself at that age. She had her red hair, but like Harry's it was wild and untamable.

Her heart ached as she thought of Harry. Just a month ago he had gotten wind that there was a warrant out for his arrest for murder. He stopped just long enough to say goodbye to Ginny and tell Meghan to be a good girl. Meghan didn't know the truth about his disappearance, he had told her that it had to do with his work.

Meghan noticed that her mum looked kind of sad and gave her a hug, "What's wrong, Mum?"

"Oh, I just miss Daddy, that's all," She said, smiling at her daughter, "I know that he's so proud of you and that he'll contact you as soon as he can. You know how busy he is with work."

"I miss him too, Mum. Do you think he'll be home soon?" Meghan said, looking up at her.

"I hope so, Meghan. I hope so..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, living under an assumed name of Daniel Radcliffe, was at that moment in London in a one bedroom apartment. He hated being away from his family, especially now with Meghan about to start her first year at Hogwarts. But he was a fugitive from justice, even if he knew that he was innocent. He had mixed himself a hair dye, using a recipe he had found in an old potion book and his hair was now blonde. He had stopped shaving and had grown a mustache and a beard, speeding up the process with magic.

He knew that someone had used Polyjuice potion to make it look as if he had killed those Muggles, but who? He was afraid that whoever it was would go after Ginny and Meghan next. At least Meghan would be safe at Hogwarts starting tomorrow. But his beloved Ginny...well he could only hope that she would stay alert.


	2. Chapter 2

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 2 A menacing figure

The man stood in his house, grinning with a sneer on his face. His plan was going perfectly. Harry Potter was on the run and the people who had betrayed him were taken care of. He could afford some time to gloat before he put the next part of his plan into action.

Having no children of his own, he had spies set up at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Meghan Potter, spies which he had paid handsomely to make her life a living hell there. She was his enemy's daughter and must be treated as such.

Now, what to do about Ginny? He still had a stash of polyjuice potion, that was not an issue. He might just have to have some fun with her before figuring out what to do with her as well. He wanted Harry to know that his family was paying dearly for everything he had done before he finished him off.

He looked at the clock...it was almost ten on the evening of August 31st. Surely Meghan would be in bed by now, wanting to get a good night's sleep before going to Hogwarts in the morning. He could very well take some polyjuice potion now and go over there. But no, he had to wait. It wouldn't do to raise her suspicions now would it?

Going to the refrigerator, he took out a cold six pack of beer and grabbed a bag of chips from the counter, then flopped down on the couch in front of the television set. He knew that a lot of people in this world which he was a part of didn't have one, but he enjoyed the pleasures it brought. He didn't have many friends and it was a good way to pass the time. He didn't have to work, his parents had made sure of that before they died. So he was independently wealthy and could afford the finer things in life.

Sighing with satisfaction that all was going to plan, he turned on the murder mystery channel and settled in for a long night of electronic enjoyment. He got some of his very best ideas while watching this channel and did most of his planning and scheming.


	3. Chapter 3

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 3 Shock and Disbelief

Meghan sat on her bed at Hogwarts, crying, the curtains drawn about her because she didn't want to be disturbed. How could this happen?

She knew that if she played things correctly that she could say that she was homesick, but she knew that she wasn't fooling anyone. Everyone knew why she was upset. She thought back to the day which had started out so perfectly...

Her and her mum had left at 10:30 to get to King's Cross so that she could board the Hogwarts Express at 11am. She saw her Uncle Ron there with his twins who were going to be first years too; Emily and Connor. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were there with their oldest son William who was fifteen and had been made a prefect for Gryffindor and their youngest daughter Willow who was starting that year as a first year.

After many hugs and kisses and tears, they all boarded the Hogwarts Express together, found an empty compartment and sat together, with the exception, of course, of William who had to sit with the other Prefects and then patrol.

"I bet we're all in Gryffindor," Emily said excitedly, "Let's get beds next to one another, Meghan, okay?"

Meghan nodded; her and Emily had had loads of sleepovers and they always had lots of fun. It would be great spending the whole time at Hogwarts with her...it would be like one big sleepover! "I hear they have all these ghosts there. They say that one that is the Slytherin ghost is really scary, he's covered in blood," Meghan shivered.

Connor spoke up for the first time since they had boarded, "Yeah, but Nearly Headless Nick supposed to be really cool! Apparently the reason he's called that is because his head is held on by just a really tiny piece of skin."

"Ewww!" The two girls exclaimed together, "That's gross!"

The rest of the trip was spent pigging out on the food from the trolley and talking about the different things they would see and do at Hogwarts. Meghan secretly was hoping to make the Quidditch team. Her dad and Mum had taught her how to fly as soon as she could walk practically. She knew that her dad had been on the Gryffindor team in his first year and she was hoping to follow in his footsteps.

The train ride was long and she hadn't slept well the night before; she had been too excited. So after she ate the lunch that she had brought and bought some candy off the trolley, adding wizard cards to her collection from the chocolate frogs, she drifted off to sleep.

She was startled awake by someone gently shaking her shoulder. She woke up to see Emily there, holding her school robes, "What's up, Em?" she said, yawning.

"We're going to be there soon, you should put your robes on. William said they want us dressed for the feast."

"Oh, okay," She said, yawning again. Taking the robes from her cousin, she slipped them over her head and tried to straighten her hair. It was long and red like her mum's, but like her dad's it was curly and tended to stick out so she usually wore it in a ponytail. Taking a rubber band out of her pocket, she ran her fingers through it and put it in her usual ponytail, hoping it looked okay.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the train station and they were escorted to the boats by Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures professor. That was one class Meghan was looking forward to. She had a cat named Scooter that she had brought with her and she loved animals. She also looked forward to History of Magic, because it was being taught by her Aunt Hermione.

The ride across the lake was a little scary-- Meghan had always been a little afraid of the dark but she didn't want anyone to know that so she acted like she enjoyed it. At one part she thought she saw a tentacle sticking out of the water and remembered that her mum had said that a giant squid lived in the lake.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, they could hear the rest of the students talking. Deputy Headmaster Flitwick came and opened the doors for them and lead them in. They were lined up in the front and watched as a stool was brought out and a hat placed atop of it. Meghan had been told about the sorting and knew that it wasn't any big deal. Just put the hat on your head and it would tell you what house you were going to be in.

Meghan waited impatiently while other students were sorted into their houses and finally it was her turn. She had to stop herself from skipping up to the stool and sat down as the Sorting hat talked to her. She really didn't hear what it said, she was just waiting for the word Gryffindor to ring out. It seemed as if everyone else was waiting with baited breath as well to hear where she would go.

After a few minutes the word "SLYTHERIN!" echoed across the Great Hall, followed by many exclamations of surprise, including one of her own. She gallantly held back the tears as she climbed down from the stool and reluctantly took her place at the Slytherin table. She knew that people were staring at her and whispering behind her back. She noticed the curious glances that she got when she got to the Slytherin table and knew exactly what everyone was thinking...

What was a daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter doing in Slytherin?

Somehow Meghan made it through the feast, eating but not tasting anything. From time to time she would glance over at the Gryffindor table where all her cousins were sitting. She was the one in their family that had been sorted in anywhere else but Gryffindor and she felt like an outsider.

After the feast was over and she was being lead out of the Great Hall with the other first years, Aunt Hermione caught up with her and took her aside. One of the Slytherin prefects told her what the password was so that she could get into the dormitories and she found herself being lead to her aunt's office.

When they arrived, Aunt Hermione gestured to a chair in front of her desk and motioned for her to sit down. She gave her a tight hug before sitting down herself at her desk.

"Aunt Hermione, how could this have happened? All my cousins are in Gryffindor and I won't have any friends or anyone to talk to."

Hermione looked at her with concern and love, "Meghan, just because you are in Slytherin doesn't mean that you are a bad person, or that you're not brave. You have a sharp mind and are good at figuring things out, you know that you are."

Meghan knew that this was true, but it didn't make her feel any better. What would her mother say? What would her father think?

Hermione seemed to be able to read her face, because the next thing that she said surprised Meghan, "Meghan, did you know that your dad was almost put in Slytherin as well?"

Meghan's mouth dropped open and she looked at her aunt in surprise, "He was?"

"Certainly. Now you don't think he's a bad person now do you?"

"Of course not! He vanquished...you know who!"

"Well, there you go. Don't worry about it. You will do fine and your cousins will be there for you no matter what."

Meghan came back to the present. It still hurt not having any of her cousins there, but she was going to make the best of it and maybe even prove the Sorting hat wrong. She knew that a lot of Slytherins went bad but she would NOT be one of them. She was going to be the exception to the rule!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you Erin for writing for Harry. You are a wonderful person to RP with and to write a fanfic with and I am blessed to have you as a friend. Thank you also to Jonathan for his suggestion of making the Muggles Harry's aunt and uncle.

A Serpent Among Lions  
Chapter 4 Together Again

Ginny looked down at the owl she had just gotten from Hermione and a look of disbelief crossed her face. She felt so bad for Meghan and wished to Merlin that Harry was here. He had told her to contact him when she heard from Meghan after reaching Hogwarts, so she figured that it was okay. They really needed to talk. Sending out a note with the special bird they had bought just for this emergency, she asked him if she could come to see him. Sending the parrot off, all she could do was await his reply.

An insistent pecking on his bedroom window startled Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a brightly colored parrot clutching a scroll. He got quickly to his feet and opened the window to let the bird inside. Before reading the note, Harry had a private laugh at the bird he and his wife had chosen for their emergency communication. What had made them think that a parrot would blend in with the scenery in London?

As he unrolled the scroll, he began to read the note written in Ginny's beautiful script. When he came to the part about Meghan being sorted into Slytherin, his mouth dropped open. His first emotion was anger. How dare that damn sorting hat put his child into Slytherin? He had always known the hat was off its rocker, especially when it wanted to sort him into Slytherin his first year. With his strength of will, Harry calmed himself. It was done and all he could do now was make the best of it. Of course Meghan was not bad! This only meant that she was highly ambitious and was destined for great things.

Turning Ginny's note over, Harry penned a quick note of his own inviting her to come see him. He handed the scroll back to the parrot and watched as the bird soared over the buildings of London and back to his love.

Ginny saw the bird come back quickly, and she was thankful. Happy to see that he wanted her to come to visit him, she felt better than she had in weeks. She had missed him so badly over this past month and now more than ever because of what had happened with Meghan. Packing a couple of things in case they got involved, she apparated to his London flat and immediately embraced him, "Merlin, Harry, I have missed you!" She said, tears running down her face, "How can they possibly think that you are guilty?"

Harry returned Ginny's hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I have missed you very much, my love," he said. "As for my guilt or innocence, I can see both sides of the situation. On one hand, the murderer did look like me and the victims were my aunt and uncle, whom everyone knows I despised. On the other hand, I have never done anything remotely illegal and anyone who knows me would say that I have the utmost integrity." He sighed and sat down on the sofa, pulling Ginny down beside him. "It's a touchy situation and it will not be over until I find the real murderer and bring him to justice." A smile crossed his face and he said, "So, what do you think of my new look? Should I keep the blond permanently?"

Ginny looked at Harry, apparently scrutinizing him, "Hmm, you do look incredibly sexy with the beard and mustache," She said, smiling coyly at him, "But I don't know, I think I prefer the dark mysterious Harry. Not that you don't look good," She desperately wanted to kiss him but she knew that they needed to talk about Meghan first, "Meghan is heartbroken about being in Slytherin. You know that, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "At first I was furious that she had been sorted into Slytherin. After all, she is our daughter. Who would have thought she would be a Slytherin? But then I realized that this turn of events does not change who Meghan is as a person. She is still the same girl that we love so much." He laughed. "Just because the whole Weasley family as well as myself have all been Gryffindors does not mean that we always will. I'm sure if we think hard enough, we will come up with quite a few good qualities that are embodied by Slytherin house."

"You're absolutely right, Harry. I mean, not all witches and wizards that come out of there turn out bad. Maybe she'll be the one that turns the house around and changes history," She said, smiling at him, "I think it was more the fact that all her cousins were put into Gryffindor and she wasn't. I think that she will be fine though. Her cousins certainly won't turn their backs on her and William is certain to stand up for her if the other Gryffindors badmouth her. I am going to miss her though. But I can think of one good thing of her being away at Hogwarts, other than getting her education..." She said, smiling at him with a mischievous grin.

Harry chuckled huskily and reached over to tickle Ginny. "I think I may be thinking the same thing you are, sexy lady."

Ginny and Harry headed back to his bedroom and slowly undressed one another, exploring each other's bodies as if it were the first time. All sense of space and time melted away as they kissed one another and snuggled against one another, each longing for the other's touch. They made love slowly, passionately, as if this was the last time they might ever do it, made love as if nothing else mattered and if they were the only two people in the world. As they lay together basking in the afterglow and the contentment, all else was forgotten, "Harry, I love you so much," Ginny whispered as she lay cuddled next to him, her head laying on his chest and her hand on his stomach.

Harry stroked Ginny's back and smiled contentedly. "I love you more than you could ever know, Ginny. I'm so glad you came to see you tonight. I was craving your presence." He yawned and settled into a more comfortable position with Ginny on top of him. "We can talk more about Meghan in the morning and maybe even send her an owl with a note of love and support. What do you think?"

Ginny bent down and kissed Harry's lips tenderly, "That's a wonderful idea, luv," She said, stroking his beard with one finger, "I brought some stuff with me, Harry. I don't want to go back to our house, not yet. I'm kind of nervous about being there now with Meghan gone, every sound echoes. I had actually thought about asking Mum and Dad if I could stay with them, but depending on who the psycho is that set you up, I don't want to put them in danger. So I think, if it's okay, I'm going to stay here for the time being."

Harry held Ginny tightly. "I would like it if you would stay with me. I only ask that you not insist on coming with me when I go out. I would like you to stay here as much as possible and only go out when it is absolutely necessary. Can we agree on that?"

Ginny knew that this was important for both their sakes, and nodded without question. No one could know that he was really Harry Potter, "Um, you do have this place guarded against any kind of muggle bugs, right?" She said, suddenly, looking around, "If someone suspects that you are Harry Potter, they may have bugged this place to spy on you and be certain."

"Of course I do. I grew up as a muggle, remember? I am still able to think like one. I've guarded against muggle and magical listening devices and I've put imperturbable charms on all windows and doors. I feel pretty sure that this flat is safe. It's outside this flat that worries me."

"Me too, Harry," She said, shivering a bit, "I'm glad Meghan is at Hogwarts, at least we know that she's safe there. Hermione said that she will never forget the look on Meghan's face when she was sorted. She hardly ate any dinner, and Hermione took her into her office and told her about how you were almost sorted into Slytherin and look at what you did, defeating Voldemort. I think that helped a little."

Harry yawned again, growing sleepier by the moment. "I'm glad," he mumbled. "Very glad, indeed. She should enjoy her time at Hogwarts without having to worry about what house she is in. We should definitely send her an owl tomorrow." His eyes began to droop and the hand that was stroking Ginny's back began to slow.

Ginny felt her eyes beginning to close as well...for the first time since Harry had been named a fugitive she felt like her family was safe. She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep, embracing him as if she never wanted to let him go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Potter house, a figure walked up the front steps outside. It appeared to be Harry Potter, in shape and in appearance. In fact, anyone who saw him would swear that it was him. He knocked at the door, but it appeared that no one was home. Swearing under his breath, the person vanished into the shadows.

"You told me that she was home!" The man said angrily to his accomplice, "A vial of polyjuice potion wasted!"

"Look, you know that I can make you more of that. I want to destroy Harry Potter as much as you do. Word has it that Meghan Potter was sorted into Slytherin, so that part of our plan worked. That should take him down a few notches," The other figure walked around the man's apartment, blindly tripping over his pet cat, "Can't you control that animal?" He asked angrily as the cat yowled in protest.

"Go on! Go chase a mouse or something!" Normally the man wouldn't yell at his cat, but tonight he was frustrated that he didn't get his way. He saw the cat's yellow eyes staring at him from a distance, seemingly chastising him for treating her so badly, and his tone softened a bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."


	5. Chapter 5

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 5 - A New Problem Arises

The morning light from the window shone through Ginny's eyelids. She could tell without even opening her eyes that it was sunny and beautiful outside. Leaning over to give Harry a kiss, she opened her eyes, stretched and yawned. It had been the best night's sleep she'd had since Harry had left a month ago, and she realized just how much she had missed him. Going into the bathroom, robes in hand, she hopped in the shower and emerged a few minutes later, washed and dressed.

Seeing that Harry was still sleeping, she decided to go out to the kitchen and see what he had that she could make for breakfast. She knew that when he had lived at the Dursleys, he had been forced to do much of the cooking and having her cook for him would be a nice change. He normally doted on her and cooked the meals for their family, so she wanted to do this for him. She found eggs, bacon and toast and set out making some breakfast. She brewed coffee and poured orange juice, and finally heard him stirring so she knew that he was awake.

The smell of brewing coffee infiltrated Harry's senses and began breaking down the barriers of sleep. Without opening his eyes, he reached his arm out to pull Ginny closer to him and found an empty bed. Ginny! Harry bolted upright and looked frantically around the room for Ginny. Slowly, reason began to set in and he smelled the cooking breakfast and brewing coffee. He heard a song emanating from the kitchen and he recognized the voice as his wife's. She was such a sweetheart to make him breakfast.

As his heart rate slowed, Harry rose from bed and made his way sleepily to the bathroom. A quick shower later and he was almost at the point of shaving when he remembered that he wanted to keep his beard. He chuckled to himself and wondered when he would become used to his disguise. With a bright smile, Harry strode into the kitchen and said, "Good morning, my dear! Everything smells wonderful. Thank you very much for your thoughtfulness." He wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind and snuggled her close.

Ginny giggled as his facial hair tickled the back of her neck, "Good morning, love," She said, turning to face him, "You always cooked meals for us at home, so I wanted to do this for you. You don't look like you've been eating properly," She said, noticing how thin he looked, "Have a seat at the table, it's nearly ready," She said, putting the food on plates and bringing it over to the table, "I hope that you are hungry," Ginny herself wasn't too hungry but she knew that Harry would insist that she ate, "Maybe we could send Meghan a little gift with the owl, what do you think? Something to really cheer her up."

Harry pinched his stomach absently as he answered Ginny's question. "I think a gift for Meghan would be a great idea. Since we can't go to Diagon Alley together, would you like to go or would you rather I go?" He sat down at the table as Ginny placed his breakfast in front of him. e

Ginny thought for a moment, "Well, I can go or if you would rather go and pick something out you can go. It doesn't matter to me," Ginny thought back to the recent shopping trip she'd had with Meghan at Diagon Alley...how much they had been looking forward to all going together. Sitting down at the table, Ginny took his hand and with her other hand took a bite of food, "It's up to you. Do you think it's safe enough for you to go out? I mean, do you get out or do you have a bit of cabin fever?"

"I've been out a few times but never to populated areas." Harry gestured at the prominent scar on his forehead. "With this darn thing on my head, it doesn't really matter what I do with my hair and beard. When people get close enough in good light, they will always know who I am." He sighed. "You know, I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but I was really hoping the scar would disappear after I defeated Voldemort. I know it sounds insane but I was hoping that there was some sort of magic keeping it there that would be released when Voldemort was gone. The thing has been the bane of my existence for as long as I can remember. I can never blend in."

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry and patted his hand, "At least it doesn't hurt you anymore," She said, remembering how much it had hurt him until Voldemort had been vanquished. Just then Ginny thought of something and knew that she had the perfect solution, "You know that necklace my mother gave me when I first went to Hogwarts, years ago? I think that would mean more to her than anything we could give her that was purchased. I had actually thought about giving it to her yesterday, before she got on the train, but with everything that happened I forgot. It has been passed down from generation to generation, mother to daughter."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "I think that's a great idea. I've seen how she admires that necklace and I'm sure it will show her how much we love and support her." He reached across the table to stroke Ginny's cheek. "I am so happy that we have such a wonderful family. I wouldn't change a thing about either of you." Harry brought his hand back and picked up his fork. After his first bite, he said, "Wow, this is great, Ginny! Thanks again. So, what would you like to do today? I only have to make a quick trip to follow up a lead I pick up on yesterday, otherwise I am open all day."

"Well," Ginny said, thinking, "I need to go see Mum and let her know where I am so she doesn't worry. And we should send that owl to Meghan, I'll need to go home and get the necklace. Is there anything you want me to bring from home? I think that I will probably just stay here for now, it's too quiet at home and I don't know what I would do with myself..."

Just then a wave of nausea overcame Ginny and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Pushing back her chair, she ran to the bathroom and made it there just in time. Collapsing on the floor next to the toilet, she lost what little food she had eaten.

Harry watched in alarm as Ginny ran towards the bathroom. The sounds of her retching reached him moments later. As fast as he could, Harry ran after her and sat beside her on the floor. With one hand he held her hair back from her face and with the other, he held her hand tightly. "Ginny? What's going on? Did you eat something that was off?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I haven't hardly eaten anything the last couple of days... at least not in the morning. My stomach's been kind of queasy and I haven't felt like it," She said, leaning against the cool tiled wall as the feeling subsided, "This is the first time that it has been this bad, though," She said, wiping her hand across her forehead.

Realization struck her like a hammer, "Oh, no it can't be!"

Harry looked quizzically at Ginny. "What? What could it be?" He asked. Then realization hit him as well. "You don't think you could be pregnant do you?" Harry thought of the implications of this possibility. He loved children of course and would be ecstatic to have more but now was a pretty inconvenient time to be having one. He was in hiding and was in no position to care for Ginny. "Do you think so?" He asked again.

Ginny thought for a moment. She knew that it had been over a month since she'd had her cycle and she also knew that they had been wanting Meghan to have a brother or sister, so they had been trying. So far it hadn't happened yet, but now..."Harry, I'm afraid I might be. You know me, I usually don't get sick and we have been trying," She said, sighing sadly, "It's not that I'm not happy that we might be having a baby, it's just that the timing..."

Ginny got unsteadily to her feet and sat on the loo, wiping her face with a washcloth, "When people find out that I am pregnant, they are going to know that I know where you are, or they are going to think that the baby isn't yours. I don't know which would be worse. I don't want anyone to think that i cheated on you, because you know I would never do that."

Harry thought about Ginny's words. "I think you are right. It would be too risky to let everyone know about the baby right now. I think we should keep your pregnancy a secret from all non-family until after I've been cleared of the murders. What do you think?"

Ginny thought about this and nodded. This must have been how his mum and dad felt when they knew that he was on the way, "Unfortunately this isn't going to be easy to hide. I'm just glad that Meghan's at Hogwarts. At least no one in the family thinks that you are guilty. This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

Chuckling, Harry said, "Nothing in our lives ever is, is it? But we have a wonderful family and we have grown together so much since we've been married. I think I can take some adversity if it means I get to have such a wonderful wife and daughter." He got to his feet and put his arm around Ginny. "Are you feeling better now, Ginny? You sure gave me a scare when you bolted from the table and became ill."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," She said, smiling, "In some respects anyway. If my calculations are correct, the baby will be due around April," Ginny stood to her feet and gave Harry a kiss. Putting her arms around him, she laid her head on his shoulder, "I know now what your parents must have been going through. But at least we don't have Voldemort to worry about anymore."

"You're right about that," Harry said. "I'm very glad Voldemort is out of the picture." His face still showed concern for Ginny and he said, "I would really feel more comfortable if you would lie down for a while. Will you humor me by taking a rest until you feel steadier?"

Ginny smiled at Harry, he was so sweet, "Only if you come in and keep me company. I don't want to have to worry about you going out while I'm resting, and unable to stop you," She said, laughing softly, "Wait til Mum hears, she is going to be ecstatic."

"She will certainly be happy," Harry said with a smile. "Why don't we go lay down and you can write a letter to Meghan? When you are finished, I will give it to Hedwig." He led her from the bathroom and helped her get settled into the bed, tucking the covers snugly around her. When she was comfortable, Harry went to the kitchen for a quill and a scroll of paper, along with a hardcover book for her to write on. He returned to the bedroom and handed the items to Ginny and then settled himself on the bed beside her.

Harry nodded. "I think it would be a smart idea to tell Meghan. It would be a good way to show her that we still love her and trust her. We need to stress strongly that she not tell anyone what we have told her and if anyone at school asks her about it, she needs to pretend she knows nothing about the situation. If anyone should find out that she knows, they may assume she knows where I am and that could be dangerous."

"At least Hermione's there and can keep an eye out for her," Ginny said, thoughtfully, "I think we should wait until Christmas to tell her that she's going to be a big sister though, that will be our special Christmas gift to her," Taking the quill, she wrote:

_Dear Meghan,_

_ I want you to know that your dad and I are very proud of you. I know that Dad didn't see you before you left but I know that wherever he is he is proud of you too. I am sending you my necklace that my mum gave to me when I started at Hogwarts. It has been passed down from generation to generation and now is the time for you to have it. Remember, sweetheart. No matter what, we love you and care about you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry read the letter to Meghan as Ginny wrote it. When she got to the end of the necklace explanation, Ginny abruptly signed her name and put the pen down. Harry said, "Wait, I thought you were going to tell her about my true situation. Is there something I'm missing?"

Ginny smiled at him, "Remember when we were at Hogwarts and the owl post came? People were always reading over the shoulders of others and sharing their letters with friends. I am going to contact Minerva and see if I can visit Meghan tonight, perhaps in Hermione's office, and tell her in person. This way there's less chance of someone finding out that shouldn't."

Ginny wrote another note to Minerva requesting the meeting, which she knew that would more than likely not be a problem, and sent off both notes with Hedwig. Snuggling up to Harry, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 6 - The Snake's Den

Meghan stretched and opened her eyes, for the moment forgetting where she was. She saw the green curtains drawn around her four poster bed and remembered that she was now a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...and a Slytherin. Why had that stupid hat put her here anyway? She was the daughter of Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards in the world. He had defeated Lord Voldemort! How could she be his daughter and be a Slytherin? Her mother had been a Gryffindor. So had Aunt Hermione and all her mother's brothers, not to mention her cousins. It just didn't make sense!

Oh well. She figured she had to make the best of it. Grabbing her newly adorned robes from her chest of drawers, she headed down to the washroom to take a shower and clear her head. She hadn't slept that well the night before, having had nightmares that she couldn't remember. She just knew that she kept waking up from time to time.

Shivering in the cold, she hurried and took her shower, making a mental note to be sure to be dressed more warmly since it was rather cold down in the dungeons.

Heading back up to her dormitory, she grabbed some parchment and a quill, leaving her books since they had been told that they were getting their schedules that morning at breakfast. Giving Scooter a pat, she told him she'd see him later.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way down to the Great Hall before any of her fellow Slytherins could see that she was awake. She knew that she should get to know them, but for right now all she wanted to do was to see her cousins.

"Meghan!" She heard Emily's excited voice calling out to her from the Gryffindor table, "How are you doing?" Her cousin waved to her and obviously wanted her to come over.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table, Meghan gave her cousins each a hug and sat down, "I can only stay a minute. I don't want to get into trouble for sitting at the wrong table. I'm doing okay. Aunt Hermione talked to me last night and told me some things that made me feel better."

William came over and put his arm around her; he knew how hard this was for her, "You know that we are here for you, no matter what Meghan. What you need to do is try and make some friends within Slytherin. Otherwise you're going to have a very lonely year. You know that we will do things with you, but you need to show your housemates that being in Slytherin doesn't bother you."

"But it does bother me, William. I feel like a freak!" She said, sadly.

"I know it does, and you know it does, but if they know it does then they will tease you about it. You have to be strong and show them that it doesn't bother you."

Meghan knew that this made sense and nodded, even though she wanted to prove to everyone that the hat had made a mistake," Looking at the entrance doors she saw some of her housemates coming in and stood up from the table, "Talk to you guys later," She said, going over to her own table.

She tried to strike up a conversation with the other Slytherins, but soon the Great Hall started filling up and when everyone was seated breakfast appeared on the tables. When they were finished eating, Professor Snape, the head of their house, started passing out their schedules and the owl post came. She was pleased to see Hedwig among the other owls. Hedwig swooped down and dropped a letter for her, and then took off again towards the staff table.

"I bet your mum and dad are flipping out because you're in a house you don't belong in, Meghan," One of her housemates sneered.

Ignoring the rude girl, Meghan opened the letter and found her mother's necklace in it, "Wow, Mum!" She said, smiling as she put it on and read the letter. When she was finished, she laughed at the girl who had spoken to her, "For your INFORMATION, my mum and dad say that they are proud of me."

"Yeah, well I heard that your dad..."

Just then Professor McGonagall came over to their table and took Meghan aside, "I need to speak to you a minute, Meghan."

There were sounds of jeers and cruel laughter as Meghan walked with the Headmistress, everyone thought she was in trouble. Whispers started when she was out of earshot:

"Did you hear what her father did?"

"Killed his aunt and uncle, that's what I heard."

William, who had finished eating and was patrolling the Great Hall, overheard them. Going over to the Slytherin table, he gave them a stern look, "You leave my cousin alone. She's having a rough enough time as it is."

Meghan, meanwhile, had followed Professor McGonagall out to the hallway where no one else was around. Wondering what she had done wrong, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

Noticing her reaction, Minerva smiled, "Don't worry. You're not in trouble. I just got a note from your mum that she wants to come and see you tonight. You'll meet in your aunt's office."

Relaxing a bit, Meghan smiled, glad that she wasn't in trouble, "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

Returning Meghan's smile, Minerva noticed her necklace, "I see your Mum gave you her necklace. The Prewitts have worn that necklace for generations. I know that you will take good care of it."

Meghan nodded, "I'm going to go get ready for my classes, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva nodded, "I'll have your aunt send for you later when your mother arrives."

Meghan curtseyed, then ran up to her dorm, anxious to get to her first day of classes.


	7. Chapter 7

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 7- All choked up

Harry walked along the streets of London, his steps light and a smile on his face. He could not remember being this happy since before the Dursleys had turned up murdered. The events of the prior evening and that morning had seeped through the cloud of depression that had settled over his mind. He now had new grains of hope planted in his brain and he was excited to pursue new leads.

When Ginny had finally fallen asleep that morning, Harry had slipped away and magically warmed his forgotten coffee. Just as he sat down to drink it; he had received an owl with a message scrawled in a strangely familiar handwriting. 'Meet me in the center of Waterloo Bridge at high noon and you will have answers you seek.'

That was all, just a cryptic message with a meeting place and time. Harry had glanced at his wristwatch and seen that it was already half past eleven. Quickly but quietly, Harry had left the flat to make his way toward the meeting point. It was now five minutes before noon and he had just turned off of Cornwall Road and onto Stamford Street. He would be at the center of Waterloo Bridge by noon.

As he walked onto the bridge, Harry became more aware of his surroundings and pushed his elation to the back of his mind. Now was the time for caution and even though this was a public and visible place, it was public and visible mainly to muggles who could be fooled quite easily. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around his wand, ready for whatever he was about to meet.

Harry stopped in the center of the bridge and turned out towards the river. He did not get down to the river often enough. As he gazed out at the boats passing beneath him, Harry felt a presence behind him. He spun around, his wand at the ready but there was no one near. He heard a soft whispering but the words seemed to be just out of his reach.

Suddenly, what felt like a pair of hands closed around his throat, blocking his windpipe. Harry struggled mightily against the hold, at the same time throwing curses at the invisible presence behind him. As his efforts became weaker and weaker, a soft voice whispered in his ear. Harry understood that these words were very important and his brain struggled to listen and remember them. Then all was black.

Ginny awoke to find herself alone in bed. Figuring that Harry was someplace in the flat, being quiet so that he wouldn't wake her, she went into the master bathroom and used the loo, then went in search of her husband.

After a few minutes of searching through the small apartment, she didn't find him but found a note instead, asking him to meet someone at the Waterloo Bridge at noon. She looked at the clock, it was already 1:30. He should have been back by now.

She had a bad feeling in her gut. Finding Harry's invisibility cloak, she draped it around her, grabbed her wand and apparated to the Waterloo bridge, in a part where the noise would override the crack of apparition.

Looking around, she saw a dark form laying on the ground and knew that it was Harry. Running towards him, tears streaming down her face, collapsed on the bridge beside him, surrounded them with a spell of silence and tried to wake him up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" She screamed, praying that she wasn't too late. She checked to make sure that he was breathing, and checked his neck and his wrist and was thankful to find a weak pulse. She got no response from Harry, though, and knew that she had to get the both of them back to the flat where she could care for him.

"Mobilicorpus," She said, quietly, standing him up and taking him by the arm, then apparating both of them back to his flat. Taking him into the bedroom, she lay him on the bed and examined him for injuries. It didn't appear to be a magical attack, but rather someone had tried to strangle him.

Taking a cool washcloth, she placed it on his head and gently stroked his hand, talking to him and hoping that he would wake up.

_Harry rolled up the legs of his pants and kicked off his shoes before stepping into the waves. He turned to his mother with a smile and said, "I love the ocean. I'm so glad Dad was able to take time off of work so that we could holiday at the beach." He looked back at his father sunbathing on a towel. He and Lily had decided to take a walk among the waves to cool themselves off._

_Lily returned her son's smile and slipped her arm around his shoulders. "Your dad and I wanted to take one more holiday before your graduation from Hogwarts. You'll be returning to school in a fortnight and then time will fly. Before we know it, you'll be graduated and out of the house on your own."_

_Harry's excitement showed in his response. "This year will be so great! Quidditch captain and Head Boy will be hard to balance but I know Ron and Hermione will be great helps. One thing I'm not looking forward to, though, are my NEWT's. Hermione has been harping on them since we took our OWLs and I'm really starting to get nervous. You know how much I want to be an auror just like dad don't you, mum?"_

_"You know how proud your father and I are of you, Harry. No matter the results of your NEWT's, we will always love you and support you in anything you do." Lily looked back at her husband and said, "Just look at how much your father is enjoying this holiday. He so rarely gets to see the sun these days."_

_Harry looked back at his father but found he couldn't see James any longer. He turned back to his mother to ask where he had gone but found she had left him as well. A soft voice seemed to be emanating from the clouds but he could not make out the words. Slowly, Harry felt himself being sucked away from the sandy beach and the glistening waves toward the skies above. _

Opening his eyes, Harry looked frantically around the room. He calmed slightly when he saw Ginny beside him. He opened his mouth to tell Ginny he was alright but no sound came out.

Ginny was elated when she saw Harry open his eyes, but her joy turned to panic when she saw that he couldn't speak. Fear crossed her face and she realized that she had none of the potion ingredients that she would need there to help him. Squeezing his hand, she smiled at him and tried not to show how worried she was, and said, "Harry, I'm going home real quick to get some things to help you. I won't be gone long," Giving his hand one last squeeze, she apparated home before he could argue with her.

She began just grabbing what she would need for the potion for his throat, but then she realized that she might as well bring everything with her, including some more changes of clothes and other things she would need. She put everything in her old Hogwarts trunk and made it smaller so that it would fit into her pocket. If she left anything else that she needed behind she could always return.

Apparating back to the flat, she let Harry see that she had returned and set up a makeshift pharmacy on the kitchen table. She mixed different ingredients and combined them into a potion. Before she'd had Meghan she had learned to mix healing potions and salves, figuring that with a small child it would be rather handy.

Pouring the potion into a vial, she brought it to Harry and gave it to him, "Here, drink this. It will allow you to talk again."

Harry gulped down the potion Ginny poured into his mouth and coughed. Instantly, he could feel his windpipe healing and he tested his vocal chords. "How do I sound?" he croaked. He answered his own question with, "Well, I guess it's better than silence," and laughed

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, "Harry, I was so worried," She said, giving him a gentle hug, "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere else?" She said, giving him a cursory examination for other injuries.

He did a quick self-examination before replying. "Well, my head feels about to burst but other than that, I believe I am okay." His expression became graver. "I have the feeling I got off easy with that encounter. I can't believe I was so stupid to let down my guard. Whoever that was should not have been able to get close enough to attack me without being seen."

He paused, thoughtful. "Come to think of it, even when I was being strangled I got the sense that there was no one behind me. Only a nebulous 'presence'."

Ginny thought about this, "Could it have been someone using an invisibility cloak? I used yours when I came to get you. I found the letter that you had received and knew that you were in trouble. You were laying so still when I got there...I thought I had lost you," Ginny said, her eyes misting up with tears, "I don't know what I would have done."

For the first time, Harry realized how truly stupid he had been. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I can't believe I was such a dolt going out there on my own without being completely aware of my surroundings. The last thing I wanted to do was worry or frighten you. In fact, just before I reached the meeting place, I was thinking about how happy I was for the first time in months. Being with you for the past day has been the lift I needed to get me out of the depression I had fallen into." He took her hand in his and drew it to his mouth. "Please forgive me for worrying you. I love you so much, my sweet."

Harry considered her question about the invisibility cloak. "As for the attacker wearing an invisibility cloak, it is certainly possible. For some reason, though, I have the instinct that it was some other form of deception. The hands on my throat did not feel like real, human hands. I can't explain it, but I need to find out what attacked me. This is the first real break I've had in weeks."

Ginny put her hands up to her temples and massaged them, "You are forgiven, Harry," She said, smiling at him as he took her hand and kissed it, "But you need to rest for now. You almost died out there," She said, sadly, then realized something, "Harry, whoever this is that is doing this to you knows what you look like now! The disguise is no good."

Appearing to be in deep thought, she said, "At least we know they can't follow me apparating back with you. I don't know what we are going to do. There is no one outside the family who is convinced that you are innocent. If only Dumbledore were alive, he could give us some advice. He would know what to do I'm sure," She said, sadly.

Harry had not yet had time to think about his disguise being compromised. He sighed and said, "Ah, well. My disguise was never any good anyway. Like I said last night, it would never have fooled anyone upon close examination. I was only hoping to avoid drawing attention in crowds."

Harry still became sad when he thought of his old friend Dumbledore. At times, he still craved the headmaster's quiet comfort and strength. Thinking about the dream from which he had been recently awoken he said sadly, "There are more people than just Dumbledore that I wish were around to give me advice. When we have calmed down a bit and things aren't so crazy, I'd like to tell you about a dream I had before you woke me up just now. It was so vivid and real and I remember feeling angry for being dragged out of it." He shook his head in amazement. "The imagination is a strange phenomenon," he said with a wondering shake of his head.

Ginny looked at her husband with love and concern, then gave him a hug, "I think that I am going to send Mum an owl and see if she will go and talk to Meghan for us. I want to stay here with you and make sure that you are okay, and I need to rest some too for the baby's sake. Do you have any problem at all with her going and talking with Meghan instead of me?"

Harry settled into a more comfortable position on the bed and shook his head. "I think it would be wise for us both to rest. Molly will do a fine job explaining the situation, I expect. Make sure to have her stress that I love Meghan and that I am doing me best to return home soon." His eyes began to droop and he yawned widely. "If you don't mind, I think I'll close my eyes for a few minutes. Feeling so tired all of a sudden." His words became slurred as he began to drift off. "Thank you again for coming to my rescue. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you."

Ginny kissed him tenderly on the lips, then watched him for a few minutes, making sure that he was in a peaceful slumber. She knew that she really should be the one to go and talk to Meghan, but after the day's events, she knew that she needed her rest as well.

Going to the fireplace out in the living room, she used some floo powder and plainly said, "The Burrow." When the flames turned green, she stuck her head into the fireplace and called out for her mother, "Mum!" It hadn't been easy to get the fireplace registered on the floo network, but with her dad being Minister of Magic they didn't ask too many questions.

Molly heard her daughter calling her and came to the kitchen, "Ginny, dear, what's wrong?"

"Can you come to the flat, Mum? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Molly assured her that she would be right there, and Ginny made some tea for the both of them, decaffeinated for her and regular for her mother. Going back to their bedroom, she made it soundproof one way so that he couldn't hear noises but she could hear him if needed anything.

Realizing that she hadn't eaten that much, she got out some scones and jelly as well and had it all set up when Molly apparated in.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You have me worried!" Molly said, embracing her in a tight hug.

Ginny told her about the attack on Harry, the baby and the plans to visit Meghan that evening. Molly looked with concern at her daughter, "Ginny, you should rest after everything you have been through today."

Nodding, Ginny agreed with her, "Would you be willing to go and talk to Meghan for us? Tell her that Harry loves her and only has her best interests at heart? Maybe Minerva would let her come and see him this weekend. I know that usually doesn't happen but this is a special case."

"Of course I'll go and talk to Meghan, sweetheart," She said, looking fondly at her daughter, "You and Harry rest and don't worry about a thing, I will tell her everything is going to be fine, and I'll ask Minerva about her coming to visit this weekend."

Molly stayed only a little while to fuss over her daughter and to help keep her spirits up before she left, knowing that Ginny was tired and needed to rest. After her mother left, Ginny undressed and joined her sleeping husband in bed, needing some respite herself.


	8. Chapter 8

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 8 - The Truth

Molly stepped into Hermione's office through the floo which she had entered at Harry's flat. She understood Ginny's desire to stay with Harry after his attack, but she also worried about how Meghan would take her coming instead of her mother.

"Molly! What are you doing here? I thought Ginny was coming?" Hermione said, going over to give her a hug.

"Hermione, Harry was attacked today. Ginny didn't want to leave his side, which I can completely understand. Especially now," She said, cryptically.

"What do you mean, especially now?" Hermione said, offering her mother in law a chair.

"Ginny and Harry are expecting another baby. Apparently Harry got an owl from an unknown person and left while Ginny was napping. She woke up, found the note at 1:30 when the meeting was supposed to be at noon, and naturally panicked. She apparated there, wearing his invisibility cloak, and found him. Poor girl is exhausted," Molly said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head.

"Harry...is he okay?" Hermione said, concern in her voice.

"Yes, fortunately. Apparently whoever attacked him though obviously a witch or wizard wanted to resort to muggle attack methods, because they tried to strangle him and left him for dead. Harry said that he didn't see anyone."

Hermione sighed, this was a horrible situation. Harry and Ginny certainly didn't deserve this. Harry had been through so much already in his lifetime and now was the time he deserved to have some peace and quiet, "Does Harry have any idea who might have set him up for murder?"

Molly shook her head, "No, he has been checking on every lead that has come his way, but they all have ended up being dead ends. How is Meghan holding up?"

"Well, from what I have seen so far, she has been making a small effort to get to know her fellow Slytherins but they don't seem to want to give her the time of day. William's doing the best that he can to help her, along with Emily and Connor, but you remember how it was as a student here. Everyone pretty much stuck with their housemates."

Molly nodded, it had been a while since she had been to Hogwarts but she remembered very well, "Well, I guess we should get Meghan here now so that we can talk."

Nodding, Hermione scribbled a note and sent it to Meghan with her owl, "Do you want me to leave you two alone?"

"Of course not, we're family and it might help her some too. After all, you're her favorite aunt," Smiling at Hermione, Molly settled back in her chair and waited for Meghan to arrive.

Approximately fifteen minutes later there was a knock at Hermione's office door and Molly got up and opened the door.

"Grandmum! What are you doing here?" She said, giving Molly a hug, "I thought Mum was coming?"

Molly lead Meghan into the office and shut the door, "Your mum couldn't make it, Meghan. So she asked me to come to see you."

"My mum's okay isn't she?" Meghan said, a note of fear in her voice, "She's not hurt?"

Giving Meghan a reassuring hug, Molly smiled at her, "No, you're mum's not hurt. I do have something to tell you about your Dad though," She said, taking her hand.

Meghan's eyes misted over with unshed tears, knowing that whatever it was, it probably was something really bad.

"Your mum wanted to tell you this yourself, before you heard it from another student. There are people who think your dad did something very bad. Now, you and I know, as well as your aunts and uncles that your Daddy didn't do these things. But that's why your dad hasn't been around. He left to protect you and your Mum. He wanted you to be safe."

"My dad's okay though?" Meghan said, looking at her grandmother, "Really?"

"Yes, Meghan, he's fine. Your mum wanted to stay with him and make sure that he was taken care of. Plus, she's had quite a day herself. Next year, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"A brother or sister?" Meghan was really excited, she had been wanting to be a big sister for a while now.

"Yes," Molly said, smiling warmly at her, "Maybe this weekend I can see if I can get Professor McGonagall to let me take you to see him. Would you like that?"

Meghan beamed, things were really looking up, "Yes! I want to see for myself that he's okay. And I want to tell mum how happy I am about the baby!"

Molly's expression grew somber, "Meghan, there's one thing you have to promise me and promise Aunt Hermione. You can't let people know about the baby and you can't tell people you know that your Dad is innocent."

Meghan appeared to be puzzled, "But why, Grandmum?"

"You have to pretend that your Dad really did do those things because if someone knows that you know he didn't, then they might try to hurt you. Your dad doesn't want you to get hurt, none of us do. Okay?"

Meghan nodded, understanding that this was very important. Molly noticed that she looked a little scared, so she changed the subject, "I see your Mum gave you the necklace that I gave her when she started at Hogwarts," Molly said, smiling at her granddaughter.

"Yes, Mum sent it to me today with Hedwig," Meghan said happily, "I've always admired it and she told me that when I went to Hogwarts that I would get it."

"It's been passed down for many many years, Meghan. I know that you'll take good care of it."

"I will, I promise!" Meghan beamed at her grandmother, "I better get going now, I have some studying to do before dinner. Tell Mum and Dad I love them and I'll send them an owl soon, okay?"

Molly gave Meghan a hug, as did Hermione, "I sure will. Your dad wants you to know that he loves you and that he will come home as soon as possible."

Meghan gave her grandmother one last hug and then left the office, heading back up to her room. She wanted to write in her diary and look over the notes that she had taken in her classes that day. Scratching Scooter behind the ears, she took out her diary and wrote:

_September 2nd_

_Well, here I am at Hogwarts at last. I am not in Gryffindor, and I'm kind of sad about that. But my first day wasn't that bad... I really enjoy my classes and Aunt Hermione really makes History of Magic interesting, though I know that a lot of people in Slytherin don't like her because she was born to Muggle parents._

_Grandmum came to visit me tonight. I can't believe I am going to be a big sister finally! I'm so excited_!

Before she could write anymore, one of her roommates came into the dormitory and before she she could stop her, grabbed the diary out of her hands.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Druhilda said, reading Meghan's diary entry for the day.

"Druhilda, give me back my diary!" Meghan said, standing up from her bed.

"How many times have I told you today, call me Dru!" She said angrily, "So you're going to be a big sister, huh? Well, maybe your new baby brother or sister will be sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of your family was. Unlike you, you big freak!" Throwing the diary back on Meghan's bed, she laughed as she walked out the door.

Meghan's eyes filled with tears, but she was too proud to let them fall. She knew that she wasn't a freak and she knew that her parents loved her, but the words still stung. Finally, one lone tear inched its way out of her tear ducts and landed on her cheek. Sadly wiping it away, she was determined not to let Druhilda's (Dru's!) words stop her from doing her homework.

After allowing herself a few minutes of self pity, she settled down to go over her notes and immersed herself in learning, completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 9 - Terrorizing threats

The figure stood in the shadows, seeming to blend in with the darkness. A twisted smile crossed over his hardened face as he reviewed the information that had been revealed to him.

"So, the Potters are expecting another child. This information is very useful," He said, a menacing grin upon his face, "I must send them a note of congratulations."

Taking out a quill and parchment, he wrote the following letter:

_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_I want to offer my sincerest congratulations on the impending birth of your child. I just hope that nothing happens to you or your baby before it is born. Accidents can happen. By the way, Harry, how is your neck? I hear you met up with an unfortunate 'accident' yourself today._

A sound of laughter rang out through the apartment as he sent off the note with another owl to keep his enemies guessing who was doing this. It wouldn't do to have them guess who he was yet, now would it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stirred upon the bed when she heard the tapping sound of an owl against the window. Pulling her robe on, she went to the window and noticed an owl that she didn't recognize. This didn't particularly worry her, as their family sometimes used other owls to contact Harry so that his true identity wasn't discovered.

Opening up the letter and reading it, she felt rather faint. How could someone know about the baby already? "Harry!" She screamed, terrified out of her wits.

Harry was startled awake by the screeching of his wife. After a split second of grogginess, he came instantly to his senses and was ready to fight. "Where are they?" he yelled. "Who is attacking you? I'll kill them with my bare hands!" Harry also had his wand raised and he spun in all directions, looking for the would-be attackers.

Ginny sat down on the bed, collapsing in sobs that went through her entire body. Unable to speak momentarily, she held out the parchment which had come in the mail. After a couple of moments, she came to her senses and was able to talk again, "Harry, this just came by owl. They know, Harry. They know about the baby," She said, shaking and not knowing where to turn or what they were going to do.

Ginny's sobs stopped Harry in his tracks. It took a lot to make Ginny cry and he knew immediately that something was horribly wrong. When she held up the piece of parchment, Harry took it and read the words scrawled on the paper. It was impossible; someone could not know already about the baby. "Ginny, who have you told about the baby? We need to start with those people and find out who they have told. This is a horrible situation but it may be the break we are looking for. If we can track the trail of who has been told about the baby, we may be able to find the murderer."

Ginny thought for a moment, "I only told Mum, Harry. I knew that she would be happy for us," She said, thinking, "I wonder if she might have said something to Meghan, to cheer her up. You know how long she has wanted to be a big sister. But she wouldn't have said anything, she's great at keeping secrets. Do you suppose someone could have been in Hermione's office listening?" Ginny knew from past experiences that Hogwarts had unseen eyes and ears, "I mean, you used your invisibility cloak a lot at Hogwarts, it's possible that someone else has one and sneaked in there to listen?"

"I trust Meghan, Harry. And I'm sure Mum told her how important it was to keep it a secret. Meghan is a very responsible girl."

Harry nodded. "I trust Meghan as well but I think we need to investigate all possibilities before throwing them aside. There is a small possibility that Meghan may have slipped up when she wasn't thinking clearly and told someone about the baby. It is also a possibility that someone was listening in to the conversation in Hermione's office. A third possibility is that Molly may have given the news to another member of the family in an area that was not private." He paused, thinking. "Would you mind contacting your mother about the situation while I send an owl to Hermione? I believe she will be eager to help us find the leak."

Ginny nodded, knowing that they needed to get to the bottom of this, "We might also have to go to my Dad, Harry. He might be able to help hide us," She said, writing out a note to send to her mother, explaining the situation, "I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up, Harry. You know how concerned she gets," Discarding the letter, she decided that using a patronus messenger would be better and faster, gave her dove the message and watched as it flew off, "Harry, I am scared. What if they go after Meghan next?"

Harry finished writing the note to Hermione and attached it to Hedwig's leg. As Hedwig flew out the window, Harry turned just in time to see Ginny's dove depart. "Meghan is about as safe as we can hope for at Hogwarts, Ginny. I would prefer that we keep her as far away from me as possible right now. Even with Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts is still the safest place in England. Headmistress McGonagall should know about the situation, though. She can keep a closer eye on Meghan for us until this situation is put to rest."

Ginny sadly agreed, as a mother there was nothing more that she wanted than to have Meghan at home with them right now but knew that it was extremely dangerous for Meghan to be with them. She sighed, going over to Harry and giving him a hug, laying her head on his shoulder, "You know, Harry, if it was just us, it wouldn't matter so much. But we have Meghan and a new baby on the way that we have to think about. We may have to get a Secret Keeper. And yes, Minerva needs to be told."

Harry struggled with his answer for several minutes, beginning to speak several times but cutting himself off immediately when another idea came to mind. At last, he was ready to answer Ginny. "I am so sick and tired of this whole situation. I agree that one of us needs to go into hiding and that we should choose a secret keeper to protect that location. The person in hiding needs to be you, Ginny. We need to protect you and the baby until I am able to finish all this once and for all." Harry looked directly at Ginny and his expression was determined. "I will not go into hiding. In fact, I will remain exactly where I am. Hiding myself will only prolong this hell and that is the last thing I want to do."

Ginny didn't like this idea at all, "Harry, what good is being in hiding going to do me if I am always worried about you being hurt or worse? Meghan needs both of her parents alive and well, and so does our baby that is on the way. I couldn't stand it not knowing how you are. We've been through so much already, the Chamber of Secrets, Voldemort, and now some git is forcing us to disrupt our lifestyle. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a witch, Harry. Sometimes I wish you and I were both Muggles and then we wouldn't have to worry about this. I mean, could you even visit me? What about Meghan? Would I be able to contact our daughter?"

Sighing wearily, Harry sat down heavily on the bed. "This situation is not ideal, Ginny. Neither of us would enjoy being in hiding but I am the one who needs to finish this and I can't do that while I'm hidden away like a scared little puppy. Meghan needs to know that her father is doing whatever he can to clear his name instead of hiding from the world.

"I wouldn't even ask you to hide yourself if it weren't for the baby. I would ask you to stand with me as my wife and help me find this person who is trying to ruin our lives. But you are pregnant and we have an innocent baby to think about. Please consider what I am saying. We can work it out so that you have a safe means to communicate with Meghan and even your mother if you would like. I would feel so much more comfortable knowing that you were safe."

A lone tear traced its way down from the corner of Ginny's right eye and landed on her lap. Taking Harry's hand in hers, Ginny brought it up to her cheek and laid her cheek upon it, "If I didn't know that Voldemort was dead, if I didn't see you destroy him with my own eyes, I would think that he was behind this," She said, sighing, "It seems like the kind of thing he would do, and we both know how much he would love to totally destroy us," She said, sighing with the knowledge that he was right and that there was no way he was going to back down, "All right, I will go into hiding. But you have to promise me that you will come to visit me whenever you can and that you aren't going to leave me to raise our two children by myself. You also need to take the invisibility cloak...you will need it more than I will."

Just then the crack of apparition reverberated through the apartment and Molly stood before them, "Harry, Ginny, what's wrong? Ginny said that you got another note from someone," She said, going over and giving them each a hug.

Harry returned Molly's hug before helping her to a seat. "Molly, we received a letter only minutes ago from the murderer of my aunt and uncle. In the letter, he congratulated us on our upcoming baby." Harry put a scornful emphasis on the word "congratulated." "We wanted to ask you who you have told about Ginny being pregnant. We need to pick up the trail of the leak as soon as possible if we are going to find the culprit."

Molly gasped, "Merlin, no!" She said, angrily, then thought to herself, "I only told Meghan and Hermione, when I floo'ed into her office. Meghan hadn't arrived yet and we talked for a few minutes, just the two of us. I told her what had happened, and that the two of you were having another baby. Then, when Meghan arrived, I told her because I knew how much she wanted to be a big sister. But I emphasized to her that she had to keep it a secret. I know that she understood the importance of it and wouldn't tell anyone. She loves you two too much to put you in danger."

Then something dawned on Ginny, "I just thought of something, Harry. I gave Meghan a diary to take with her to Hogwarts, to put her thoughts and experiences in. It was made so that it locked with magic, but if someone walked in while she was writing in it..."Ginny's voice trailed off as she thought about this, "I'm going to send a patronus to Minerva explaining the situation and ask her to keep a close eye on Meghan. She could be in danger at Hogwarts if someone in Slytherin knows too much," Ginny said, giving her dove a detailed message and sending it off to Hogwarts, knowing that unlike an owl the patronus couldn't be intercepted.

Turning to her mother, Ginny knew that she was glad that she was there, but also knew that her mother was in danger here as well, "Mum, I'm so glad that you came here to visit but I'm going to have to ask you to do Harry and I a favor. Can you go and send word to Hermione about what has happened? We can't keep sending out patronuses and owls from here, someone will figure out that we are here if they haven't already."

"Of course I will, dear," Molly said, giving her daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek, "You two hang in there and don't take any unnecessary risks," Giving Harry one last hug, she apparated from the flat and went back to the Burrow.


	10. Chapter 10

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 10 - A Mystery In Hogwarts

Hermione sat in her office at Hogwarts, her head on her hand, reading the letter that she had just received from Harry. She could see that things were really getting bad, whoever was terrorizing Harry and Ginny had to be stopped at all costs.

What she didn't understand was how the leak had gotten out about the Potter's new baby. Obviously they had just found out about it themselves. She would need to talk to Meghan for herself and find out if she had accidentally told anyone. She didn't believe that she did, since she had seemed to understand the importance of keeping it a secret, but...

Looking at the clock, she realized that it was getting late and that Meghan would probably be getting ready for bed. She struggled with indecision, wanting to get the answers and at the same time not wanting Meghan to think that she didn't trust her.

Taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do. She had to go and talk with Minerva. She knew that Harry and Ginny trusted her with all their hearts and Hermione had always looked up to her as a mentor and now as a friend and trusted colleague.

Rising from her chair behind her desk, Hermione left her office, locking it magically behind her, and made her way to the office which had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore and now was the property of Minerva McGonagall. Reaching the office, she gave the password and stepped onto the revolving staircase.

Knocking at the door, she waited to hear a reply...

Minerva slid her spectacles off her nose and folded them before placing them on her desk. She had been grading papers since the evening meal but her mind had been on the news she had received from Ginny Potter. The result was a splitting headache that had finally made continuing grading impossible.

Ginny's patronus had disturbed her deeply for she disliked greatly the possibility that there was a spy or a traitor residing in her school. Since she had heard the news of the leak, her subconscious had been working on the problem. The only answer she had come up with so far was that one of the students had leaked the information to one of their parents. She did not want to even consider the possibility that one of her faculty could be a traitor. Of course, there was no way that a listening device or spell could have been placed on Hermione's office. There were safeguards against such things at Hogwarts. 'Yes,' Minerva thought wearily, 'it must be a student.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the magical intruder detectors in her office. Seconds later, a knock sounded on the door and Minerva called out, "Come in, Hermione."

Hermione opened the door and gave Minerva a sad smile, "Good evening, Professor McGonagall. I apologize for bothering you so late in the evening," She loved working for her and had been pleasantly surprised when she offered her the job five years ago, "I imagine that you know why I am here?"

Minerva's tired eyes took in Hermione and she nodded. "Yes, I know why you are here. This is a terrible business, Hermione. We now face the prospect of rooting out a traitor in our midst without tipping the school of to our search. Have you had any ideas?" Minerva gestured Hermione to a chair on the other side of her desk.

Hermione shook her head, and took the seat opposite Minerva, "No, I haven't a clue. I was there when Molly told Meghan the news, and she impressed upon her how important it was for her not to tell anyone about the baby. I know that Meghan is a very bright girl and I don't think she would tell anyone, on purpose that is. But I also know how excited she was about the idea of being a big sister finally."

Minerva settled her head against the chair and drummed her fingers thoughtfully against the desk. She could not think of any way that someone could be listening to the conference between Molly, Hermione and Meghan unless they had an invisibility cloak. That meant that the leak came from either a student or a teacher. As she had decided previously, she trusted all of her teachers implicitly. That only left students.

"Hermione, may I ask you to speak with Meghan in private? Do not make a big fuss about the meeting but ask her casually about whether she has told anyone about her new sibling. This is the only place I can think of the leak originating. Meghan must have let the news slip whether inadvertently or purposely."

Hermione nodded, "I will certainly do that. It's really a shame that she was put in Slytherin. I know that we are supposed to be unbiased towards students, but I know that the chances are greater that if she somehow let it slip to one of her housemates that they would be the ones that would tell someone who was less than trustworthy," Hermione said, sighing, "We all know how great the dislike for Harry Potter and his family is among the Slytherins."

Minerva had a thought. "Hermione, I had decided for myself that none of the teachers could be responsible for this leak but I want to ask your opinion before completely crossing them off the list. Do you believe any of your fellow teachers could do something like this?"

Hermione didn't even have to think for a moment before she answered, "No, I don't believe that they did, Professor McGonagall. And I know that there wasn't anyone in my office but the three of us. No, it must have been a mistake on Meghan's part. I'm sure that she didn't mean to do it. I'll have a talk with her and find out what might have happened."

Standing, Hermione smiled at Minerva, "I'll talk to her tomorrow after History of Magic. It has been a long couple of days and you look rather tired. Why don't I stop in tomorrow after I speak with her and I'll let you know how it goes?"

Minerva smiled at Hermione's perceptiveness. "Thank you, Hermione. Sleep well." She watched Hermione leave her office and then stood. It was high-time she got some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 11 - Futility

Harry sat at the kitchen table and sipped his cup of tea. His eyes played over Ginny's face and picked up on her mixed feelings of anxiety, anger and confusion. They had been discussing places for her to hide for over an hour now and were no closer to arriving at a decision. Ginny wanted to be someplace nearby so that she would be able to see friends and family often but Harry wanted her in a place as far away and as remote as possible.

For the third time, Harry said, "Ginny, we are wizards. It doesn't matter how far away you are, your family and I will be able to get to you as quickly as if you were close by. My thought is that if you are in a far away place, whoever is doing this to our family will have more places to search and will therefore be less likely to find you. Does this make sense?" Harry was a patient man but he knew if they did not come to an agreement on this issue soon, he was going to become aggravated.

Ginny sighed, this was so unfair, "We have to think about the baby too, Harry. I mean I should go and see a healer and make sure everything's okay. This is the time when we should be happy and getting ready for our baby and this person, whoever he is, is taking that joy away from us. Do you know how worried I'm going to be wondering if you are alright and if you are safe? I worry enough now as it is. I mean, where can I go that we know that the baby and I will be safe?"

"Well, unfortunately nowhere is completely safe so we have to do the best we can. Sending you as far away as possible and to the remotest location possible is me doing the best I can. When I say far away, I mean out of the country at the very least, possibly even to another continent. I would be most comfortable with you in North America or Australia, to be completely honest. I understand that you will be worried about me but I will be able to visit you. I will come see you whenever I can get away, I promise." Harry said these words with an urgency that had been absent from his voice thus far.

Ginny thought about going so far away from her family and friends. Meghan, what was going to happen with her? With Christmas? "Have you thought about how you are going to find this monster who set you up? You should think about asking my dad, I know he knows that you are innocent, maybe he can help," She knew that the evidence was stacked against him overwhelmingly.

Nodding, Harry said, "You're right. I am very thankful to have the support of the minister of magic. That was one thing I did not have years ago with Fudge and Scrimgeour. I haven't been using the resources of your father enough thus far." Harry rose his feet and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. "I think I'll write him a quick note asking him to meet me tonight. Will you feel comfortable here by yourself?"

Ginny nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm going to start making a list of what I will need when I go into hiding and things like that. I just wish that you were going to be going into hiding with me, Harry. I'm going to be worried sick about you," She said, giving him a hug and kiss.

Harry returned Ginny's kiss and then set to writing the letter.

_Dear Arthur, _

_I would like to meet with you in private this evening. If you are available at 8 pm, please meet me at the usual spot. _

_Regards, _

_Daniel_

He rolled up the parchment and attached it so Hedwig's leg and sent her off with the admonition, "Get this to Arthur Weasley quickly, please."

Ginny looked at the clock, they still had an hour til he was going to meet her dad. "Why don't we have something to eat? I know its hard to eat at a time like this but we both need to keep up our strength and no matter how I feel, the baby needs nourishment. Just promise me that you won't take any chances tonight, okay?"

Harry smiled at Ginny and said, "Of course I will be careful. I want to be around for this baby to watch him or her grow. I need to end this so that the baby can live in peace with the whole family around." He helped Ginny to a chair and then magicked Ginny's favorite meal on the table in front of them. "Enjoy dear," he said as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

Not really hungry but knowing that she needed to eat for the baby's sake, Ginny cut herself some pork chop and ate it, followed by some mashed potatoes, "I hope we have a little boy this time, Harry. Someone to carry on the name of Potter. Boys run in my family, you know, so there's a good chance that it will be a boy," she said, smiling a bit sadly at the thought of leaving her family. She knew that they would be able to come and visit but it didn't make it any easier. Just then, Hedwig returned to the flat and deposited a scroll in front of Harry.

Harry unrolled the scroll and read it quickly. "Arthur says he can't meet at eight as he has a meeting already scheduled for that time." He looked at his watch and continued. "He's asking to meet at 7:30 instead. That only leaves me fifteen minutes to get there. Are you alright finishing dinner alone?"

Ginny sighed, Harry hadn't really eaten anything today since breakfast and she was concerned about him, "Alright, but please take something with you to eat while you two talk. You need to keep up your strength. You know how our magic isn't as powerful if we are sick or hungry and you need every bit of power you can get."

Harry jumped up from his chair and gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips. Before he made for the door, he grabbed a pork chop and gestured with it to his wife. "If I take this chop, will it make you feel better?" For good measure, he chomped down on it and chewed heartily.

Ginny laughed, "Yes, that does help. Now, go talk to my dad. I love you and you be careful, you hear? Tell my dad I love him too," she said, standing up and giving him a hug. She felt a sense of foreboding, but figured it was just hormones and that things were just plain scary these days, "I'll take good care of our baby and I'll think about who should be the Secret Keeper as well."

Harry returned the hug heartily and left the flat, shutting the door quietly behind him. He took a moment to strengthen the protection spells he had surrounding the flat before making his way outside. When he was a safe distance from his building, Harry turned into an alley and checked all around him before disapparating.

Ginny finished up her dinner and, although the flat had a dishwasher, decided that she would clean the plates by magic. The flat seemed so empty without Harry there, but she knew that he was going to be with her dad and that he was safe for the moment. It had been such a long, exhausting day, both physically and emotionally. She had planned to pack, but found that she was tired and thought it would be better to just rest for now.

Sitting down in one of the rocker recliners that Harry had in the living room, she summoned a blanket from the sofa and soon had nodded off to sleep.

A man dressed all in black crept down the hallway, his eyes on the numbers posted on every door. At last, he reached the door marked "227" and stopped, listening. He heard nothing from the inside but he knew that the girl was in there alone; he had seen filthy Harry Potter leaving only minutes before. With his wand, the man traced a pattern in the air and, one by one, he was able to detect the enchantments and spells that were protecting the flat. He had known that it was unlikely for Potter to leave his wife alone without protecting the flat so he had come with a plan.

Quickly and quietly the man walked backwards until he reached the stairs at the end of the hall and he ducked around a corner. Putting his wand to his throat, he muttered a spell under his breath. After waiting the necessary ten seconds for the spell to take effect, the man called out in a perfect imitation of Harry's voice, "Ginny! Help me! Come quick!"

Ginny awoke, forgetting where she was with her brain still not quite awake. She heard Harry yelling for her from outside the flat, somewhere. Grabbing her wand, she pointed her wand at her abdomen and uttered a spell, protecting the baby within her. Opening the flat door a couple of inches, wand at the ready, she peeked out, "Harry, where are you? I don't see you!"

The man heard Ginny's voice and an insidious smile crossed his face for a split second. His plan was working perfectly. He called out, still in Harry's voice, "By the stairs, Ginny, I can't move!"

Ginny hesitated slightly, an inner battle waging inside of her. What if it was a trick? But she couldn't take that chance. Bursting out of the door, she ran down the hall towards the stairs and looked around for Harry, "Harry, I'm here! What happened?"

As Ginny's footsteps echoed down the hall, the man tensed, waiting. The moment he saw the ends of her red hair swing into view, he pointed his wand and said, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Ginny only caught a glimpse of her attacker out of the corner of her eye before she saw him raise his wand and cast the spell. Instinctively she covered her abdomen with her arms as an extra protection for the baby and then went stiff as a board, watching as her attacker came over to her. He was masked, so she couldn't see his face, and dressed all in black.

The masked man watched with satisfaction as Ginny fell to the floor. He had to stifle a laugh of derision as she put up a hand to protect her baby. These people were so sentimental it made him sick.

Without another look at Ginny, the man walked down the hall and through the open door of Harry Potter's flat. Reaching into a fold of his robes, he produced a roll of parchment and placed it carefully on the dining table. He made sure everything was in order before closing the door and replacing the protection spells upon it. When he reached the frozen Ginny, the man placed a hand on her arm and with almost inhuman strength, hauled her to her feet in an awkward standing position. With a loud crack, the two of them disapparated.

Arthur made sure that everything was in order at his office before he left for his meeting. Molly had filled him in earlier about what had been happening lately with Ginny and Harry and he was so angry that someone was doing this to his daughter and the man he considered to be his seventh son. He knew that Harry was innocent, he never had any doubt that he was. He just didn't know how to help them.

Taking his cloak he had been given as a gift on becoming Minister of Magic, he apparated to the top room of the Big Ben clock. People were only allowed to the top of the tower by appointment and he knew that there were no appointments this late at night. He did not have to wait long before he was joined by Harry.

"Good evening, Daniel," He said, looking at him with concern, "How are you doing?"

"Hello, Arthur. I am doing well considering." He reached out to shake his father-in-law's hand. "How is everything at the ministry?"

"Busy as usual," Arthur said, a gentle smile upon his face, "But I daresay that is not why you wanted to speak to me," Arthur said, conjuring up two chairs, "I do want to offer my congratulations about the new baby, though. It's always nice to hear about another grandchild on the way." He gestured for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat in the chair indicated and sighed, his face barely cracking a smile at the congratulations. "No, Arthur, this is not why I asked to meet with you. You are, of course, aware of my situation and the accusations against me. I wanted to ask your advice about how to go about finding the one truly responsible for the murders of my aunt and uncle. I know you have resources that far outweigh mine."

Arthur nodded grimly, then sighed, and shook his head, "Alas, Harry, I have been doing everything I can to help clear your name and find the responsible party. I have sent out scouts to your aunt and uncle's house and other than the samples collected at the time of the murder the only other people whose traces we found there were your cousin, your aunt and your uncle. I have people looking into every lead, though. We want to keep you and Ginny safe and out of harm's way. I even have some Aurors working on it in confidence, of course, but I do have them working and looking into every lead. I wish I had better news to give you."

Then Arthur remembered something. "I don't know if this is a clue or not, but we did find something in a waste paper basket, a piece of paper which had been torn into many pieces. We are working on piecing it back together, but since there were other scraps of paper in the basket, it's like dumping several jigsaw puzzles out on a table and sorting out which pieces go where. We are doing our best though, and as soon as we find out what it is we will let you know."

Harry thought the news of the torn piece of paper was quite strange. His aunt and uncle never tore up papers, preferring to use a high tech shredder that Vernon had brought home years before. He began to get excited about this lead as he realized that the paper may well belong to the murderer. "Arthur, this is excellent news, I'm glad you remembered to tell me about it. It's the first real lead I've had in weeks, anyway. Please let me know as soon as you piece anything readable together."

Arthur looked at his watch. "Harry, I need to get going. I will let you know when we know anything at all about that paper in the basket. By the way, how is Ginny holding up? She must be awfully worried about you. I know Molly is a wreck, especially now with the baby on the way."

"Ginny seems to be doing well, all things considered. She is mostly upset about having to leave her family and friends behind when she goes into hiding. I know she'll be glad when all this is over and she can go back to life as usual." Standing and slapping Arthur on the back, Harry said, "Thanks for meeting with me, Arthur. Take care of yourself and Molly."

Arthur stood from his chair, and clapped Harry on the back as well, "You know that we are here for you anytime, Daniel. You are like one of our own children and have been ever since we first met you. You take care of Ginny and that baby of yours and we'll be in touch. Tell Ginny that if she needs any help we'll be glad to help her and when she goes into hiding that we will come and visit her."

Harry nodded his agreement and thanks and then disappeared with a loud crack. Seconds later, he appeared in the alley from which he had departed. He looked quickly around to make sure that no one had heard his arrival and then walked to his building. He ran up the stairs and when he reached his door, he flung it open and called, "Ginny, I'm back and I have some good news." Receiving no response, Harry checked first the bedroom and then the bathroom, in case Ginny was in the bath or had fallen asleep.

It quickly became clear to Harry that Ginny was not in the flat and panic overtook him. He ran from room to room calling her name until he was exhausted. Finally, he sat down at the dining table and laid his head on the table, tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Instead of his forehead hitting wood, he felt paper crunch beneath his skin.

Harry sat up quickly and grasped the unfamiliar scroll of parchment and unrolled it. He read:

_We have your wife. She is at present unharmed and will remain so as long as you cooperate. Tell no one that she is missing and make no effort to find her. We will be in contact with your next instructions._

The note was unsigned and scrawled in a harsh, ugly handwriting that Harry did not recognize. The hopelessness of his situation fell upon him as Harry tossed the note to the table and wept openly.


	12. Chapter 12

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 12 - Questions and Answers

Ginny awoke and found herself in a dark room. She reached over for Harry, and found herself touching a wall. Terrified, she called out to him and no one answered. Then she remembered. She had been kidnapped by some faceless person. She wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman, but judging by the way they easily lifted her after she had been petrified and the rough way they handled her she was guessing her captor was a male.

She felt her stomach rumbling and knew that she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom in time, even if she knew where one was. Leaning over the side of the bed, she vomited on the floor. Her head ached and her morning sickness left her physically drained. Laying back on the cold hard bed, she shivered, mostly out of fear, because the room was stifling hot.

She wondered what Harry had done when he had found her gone. She had seen the person go back into their flat and guessed that they were leaving him some sort of note, but she didn't know what it said or what they had told him. Maybe they had told him that she was dead. Maybe they were going to kill her eventually. She heard footsteps coming towards her room and saw the doorknob turning and she wondered what lay in store for her...

The man in black brushed dirt off his hands and stood. He looked around at his handiwork and smiled. The abandoned meat packing plant that he had commandeered for his own use had been transformed into the perfect holding cell for his prisoner.

He had built a room in the center of a large open space and surrounded it with an assortment of spells. Spells ensured that no one could enter or exit without his permission; that no light could trickle in through any cracks in the wood; that the temperature would remain stiflingly hot to ensure that the girl became and remained weak and tired; and best of all, that no screams would escape the room. He had also placed an enchantment around the cell that allowed him to see whatever the girl did.

The man watched with relish as the filthy girl vomited. Leave it to a woman to be so weak-willed, he thought nastily. But of course the wife that Harry Potter had chosen would be weak; the stupid boy would not have chosen someone stronger than himself to be his wife. He examined the state of the girl and determined that she was now ready for his treatment. Special treatment, he thought with a nasty smile.

He grabbed his bag of tools and walked towards the door, making sure that his footsteps could be heard clearly. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, the man slowly turned it and creaked open the door. As light streamed into the dark room, the man stood framed in the doorway and laughed like a maniac.

Ginny sat up straight on her bed as she heard her captor enter the room and surveyed him. He was of medium height and didn't appear to be very heavy girth wise. He still wore the mask which he had worn the night before, and for that she was grateful. She knew that the longer that he kept his identity hidden, chances were the longer that she would remain alive. Sweat dripped off her brow and pooled upon her robes. Her moment of nausea had left, for the time being, but the stench of her vomit was quickly making her queasy again.

She saw that his hands were full of tools and wondered what fate he had planned for her, "Please, do whatever you want with me but don't harm my baby," She said with fear in her eyes.

Still laughing, the man swung his tool bag merrily and walked towards her. He pointed his wand at her and thin strands of rope began to weave themselves around her ankles and wrists. "My dear, the safety of your baby will depend on your actions and words, as well as the actions of your dear, dear husband." His voice was soft and raspy, almost sounding unused.

The man sat down on a chair that he conjured for himself and placed the tool bag on his lap. "Now, I am going to ask you a few questions and your responses will determine my actions and your comfort. Am I understood?"

Ginny nodded solemnly, not willing to trust her voice. But after she nodded, she had a feeling that he expected a verbal response, so she said, "Yes, I will do anything to protect our child."

Nodding as if he expected her conciliation, the man leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. "My first question is simple; how much does your husband know about his aunt and uncle's murders?"

Ginny thought hard, thinking about everything that he had told her and knew that the answer was an easy one, "He doesn't know much at all. I know that he has been trying to figure out who killed them, but he has gotten nowhere. I know that everyone thinks that he hated them but he did feel sorrow when they died. He's just that kind of person."

The man brushed off her last comment with a derisive laugh but accepted the rest of her response. "Okay, that was a good start. Who did your husband leave to see tonight?"

Ginny sighed, she knew that her dad wouldn't want her to chance it if it meant endangering her life or the life of his grandchild, "He went to see my father, the Minister of Magic. But I can honestly say that I don't know where they were meeting, he didn't tell me," She said, feeling more ill by the moment and attempting to bend her head down to wipe it on her robes but finding she couldn't.

"You are choosing the right path," he said condescendingly. "Your answers have been correct so far. Let us now move on to another subject. What is your husband's favorite meal?" He knew this question would throw her off and she may think it was unimportant but it was more important than she could know.

Ginny thought for a moment, thinking that this was an odd question to ask her and for a moment she was befuddled, unable to think straight, "Well, he likes lamb chops and a baked potato and green beans almondine. I'd say if he had his choice of what food to eat that is what he would pick," She felt a bit apprehensive about telling him this bit of information, "You're not planning to poison him, are you?" She said, a concerned look on her face.

Chuckling, the man said, "Not to worry, my dear, I'm not that barbaric. It was just a question." He decided to direct her attention with another question, one that would set her mind more at ease. He knew he had gone too far, too fast by asking that question so soon. "How much does the ministry know about the murders? Are they close to discovering that it was not your husband who committed them?"

Ginny shook her head emphatically, "Not to my knowledge. In fact many people still believe that he committed them, despite my father's support of his innocence. They believe that my father is biased, since we went to school together, and since Harry defeated Voldemort. They would rather believe the unbelievable then think someone set him up."

"Now isn't that just like people? You give them a peaceful world and they throw everything back in your face a few years later." The mocking tone was evident in his voice. "Well, I think those are enough questions for now. You did well with your answers so I will give you something to eat." He conjured a bowl of oatmeal and a roll of bread on a tray and set it in front of her. Next to the food, he placed a glass of water. "I hope this will be adequate. Enjoy."

He turned and left the room, closing the door quietly after him. The man sat down on a comfortable chair facing the cell and assessed his performance. He would have to punish himself later for the mistake he made by asking the question about the meal too soon in the interrogation. There was just no room for a stupid mistake like that. Otherwise, he was relatively happy with the rest of the interrogation. He had verified the girl's fear of him with questions to which he already knew the answers. From this point forward, they would step into unknown territory.

Ginny sighed after he left, and looked at the food he had set before her. Then, glancing around at the room, she noticed something she hadn't before; a toilet and a sink in a corner of the cell. There were some coarse paper towels near the sink and she knew that there wasn't any way that she was going to be able to eat anything until she cleaned up the vomit from earlier.

Going over to the sink she soaked some paper towels through with water and mopped it up as best as she could, throwing the paper away in a small waste paper basket near the sink.

After she was finished, she splashed some cold water on her face and that seemed to help with the nausea. Through an act of sheer will, she tried sending Harry a mental message to let him know that she was all right and not to worry, but she knew that it was futile. Even if he was able to get the message by some stroke of luck, there was no way he wasn't going to worry.

Sitting back down on the bed, she ate her breakfast. She didn't have much appetite but she knew that she needed to do it for the baby's sake. She had to do all she could to protect their child.

Something then occurred to her. When he was leaving, she thought she had caught a glimpse of reddish hair peeking out from under his disguise, but she could have been wrong. Her mind had been through so much lately that it could have been playing tricks on her.


	13. Chapter 13

A Serpent Among Lions Chapter 13 - Accusations and Denials

Hermione sat at her desk in her office, drinking a cup of coffee and unsuccessfully attempting to wake up. She had been up most of the night after her talk with Professor McGonagall worrying about what she was going to say to Meghan.

Her niece's state of mind at the moment was tedious at best, and she didn't want Meghan to think that she didn't trust her. She had no reason to doubt that Meghan told someone about the baby accidentally. But she did need to know who might have found out so that it could be taken care of.

Sighing, she stood with her coffee and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Her History of Magic class with the first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs was right after breakfast, so that left her precious little time to mull it over. She knew that she had to be firm but also make sure that Meghan knew that she wasn't accusing her of anything. It wasn't going to be easy.

Breakfast passed without a problem, although she saw that Meghan was a little disappointed when she didn't get anything in the post. She saw her looking up hopefully, scanning the room for Hedwig, but she didn't appear. She tried not to let it show, but she knew that she was hurt. Hermione smiled as she saw William go over and talk to her and she knew that would cheer her up. She just needed time to adjust.

History of Magic was entertaining, just as she tried to make it since she had been brought on staff. As a first class treat, she had the ghosts come in and share their histories and how they came to be ghosts. It was always a winner with the first years and this time was no exception. The Slytherins especially enjoyed The Bloody Baron's story, as it really scared the Hufflepuff students.

Once class was over, she asked Meghan to stay for a few minutes, knowing that she had study hall next period and that she wouldn't miss anything by staying after. She had already spoken with Professor Snape, who was overseeing study hall that period and cleared it with him.

"Meghan, I need to speak to you for a few minutes. I already spoke to Professor Snape about you staying after class and he's all right with it. Why don't we go to my office? This way we won't be overheard," Hermione said, smiling at her.

"Okay, Professor Weasley," Meghan said, following her out the door and to her office. When they got there, she regarded her aunt with concern, "Am I in trouble?"

Closing the door behind them, Hermione gestured to the chair in front of her desk. Not wanting Meghan to feel intimidated, she brought her other chair out from behind her desk and put it down next to Meghan's, then shook her head, "No, sweetheart, you're not in trouble. But there is something I need to ask you about."

Gulping, Meghan looked worried, "What's that?"

"Remember when Grandmum told you about the new brother or sister you were going to have yesterday?"

Meghan nodded, "Yes, I remember. I was so excited. I wrote about it in my diary."

"Ah, yes - that is something that I would write about in my diary too," Hermione said, smiling at her, "But I need you to think about this very carefully, Meghan. It's important. Do you remember telling anyone about the baby? Maybe one of your cousins?" Hermione said gently, in a quiet voice.

"No, Aunt Hermione, I promised you and Grandmum I wouldn't. I don't want anything to happen to mum and dad or my new brother or sister."

Hermione ran her hand over her head, trying to think how else this could have happened.

"Oh wait, I just remembered! Druhilda...Druhilda came in while I was writing in my diary and took it from me and read it. I was so mad at her! She said that the baby would probably be in Gryffindor and that I was a big freak!" Meghan said, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Hermione stood up and gave her niece a hug, "Meghan, you are not a freak, so don't even think that," Taking a tissue from the box on her desk, she handed it to Meghan.

"Why did you want to know?" Meghan asked, mopping her eyes.

Hermione knew that it wasn't a good idea to tell Meghan about what happened, so she just smiled at her, "Oh, I was just curious, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about. By the way, how did you like my class?" She said, changing the subject and hoping to allay Meghan's fears.

"It was really cool, Aunt Hermione. I heard that the classes that Professor Binns taught years ago were really boring."

Hermione and Meghan talked for a few minutes about this and that, how she was liking Hogwarts, her room, and a lot of little things, and then Hermione gave her another hug and sent her on her way, explaining that she needed to get ready for her next class later that afternoon.

After Meghan had left, Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. She knew that she would want to know what she had found out. 

Ascending the staircase, she came to the top and knocked at the door.

Minerva, who had been getting ready for her afternoon classes, saw that Hermione was there and called out to her, "Come in, Hermione!"

Hermione entered the office with a sad smile upon her face, not sure how Professor McGonagall would take the news that a student was possibly to blame for the leak, "Good morning, Professor McGonagall. I just finished speaking with Meghan Potter."

Minerva nodded, "I see. How did it go?" She could tell by the look on Hermione's face that she had some news that she didn't really want to tell her.

"Well, Meghan said that she didn't tell anyone about the baby, but she did write about it in her diary. Unfortunately, Druhilda Grimwell walked in while she was writing and apparently snatched the diary out of her hand, then read it. I know it's a long shot, but it's the only lead we have."

"Very well, Hermione. I will speak with Miss Grimwell and find out what I can. I will let you know what I find out and we can plan our next actions."

Hermione nodded grimly, as this was serious business indeed, "If you require me further, please don't hesitate to contact me, Professor McGonagall," She said, bowing out of the office.

Minerva put her head in her hands and shook her head sadly. This had to be how the information about the new baby had gotten out, but she would give Druhilda the benefit of the doubt. She sent a note to Severus and requested his presence in her office, since he was the head of Druhilda's house. She needed time to brief him before Druhilda arrived.

Ten minutes after Hermione left her office, Severus was seated before her, "What can I do for you, Professor McGonagall?" The look upon his face was impatient although he seemed to be glad to have escaped from Study hall duty.

"Unfortunately, Severus, we have a possible issue with one of the students in your house."

"Is that Potter girl causing trouble? I swear, she is so much like her father. I can't believe that stupid hat sorted her into Slytherin. She is no more a Slytherin than I am a Gryffindor."

"Actually it does pertain to Meghan Potter in a way, yes, but right now my main concern is with Druhilda Grimwell. She was advised, quite accidentally I assure you, of some information that was supposed to be kept confidential. Due to her family history, I am afraid that she may have told the wrong people this information and posed a threat to another family."

"And what would this information be?" Severus said, dryly, "It wouldn't be about that new Potter brat that is on the way, would it?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed and she looked Severus dead in the face, "How do you know about that?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you really think that the older Slytherins don't talk about Meghan? Merlin, even the younger ones do. Students talk, especially when they think someone is different and doesn't belong."

Minerva looked at Severus angrily, "And you encourage this sort of thing? I thought you had learned your lesson when Albus was here. That man trusted you."

"Albus left a letter explaining what happened that night on the tower. That it was all a plan that he and I had set up during the summer," Severus' face showed he had grown tired over the years of telling the same story over and over again.

"Yes, yes, I know," Minerva sighed, knowing that the situation was hopeless, "This means that any one of the students in Slytherin or even in one of the other houses could have been the one who told the wrong person about the Potter baby," Minerva rubbed her temples in frustration, "Please know, Severus, that I meant nothing by this. I am just frustrated and am currently at a loss on how to help Harry and Ginny."

Severus nodded; he knew all too well about dealing with the insurmountable, having dealt with it most of his adult life, "I will do what I can to see if I can weed out the one responsible," He said, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"I appreciate it, Severus," She said, giving him a tired smile. Once he had left her office, she sent a note to Hermione to let her know that things had gone from bad to worse.

Of course, she had no way of knowing that things would get much worse before they would get better... 


	14. Chapter 14

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 14 - The Truth is Revealed

It was early afternoon and Molly had just had lunch. She had plans to go over and see Harry and Ginny a little later; she was still hoping to hear from someone at Hogwarts regarding the possible leak about her new grandchild. She had just sat down to do some knitting for the new baby when she saw Hermione's school owl fly into the window.

Immediately opening the parchment, she read:

_Dear Mum,_

_I received a note from Professor McGonagall a few minutes ago about the baby and the news is not good. She spoke with Professor Snape and apparently the word about Harry and Ginny's baby is all over the school. Druhilda, one of the Slytherin students, came into the dormitory, snatched Meghan's diary from her as she was writing in it about the baby, and read it. The news travelled through the proverbial Hogwarts grapevine, which means just about anyone could have told the wrong person._

Molly read and reread the letter several times, then shook her head sadly. Was nothing sacred anymore? She decided that she should go over to Ginny and Harry's flat immediately, they needed to know. She considered sending them an owl first, but she didn't want to risk it being seen by the wrong person. She sent a Patronus over saying that she was coming over, threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into it.

She found Harry at the dining room table, fast asleep. It looked as though he'd had a rough night, as his face was streaked with dried tears. Going over to him, she gently put her hand on his shoulder. Poor guy, he had been through so much lately.

Harry jerked awake as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he saw that it was Molly, he relaxed slightly and rubbed his hand over his aching face. He felt as if someone had drilled a sizeable hole through each temple and was attempting to extract his brain through the holes.

Looking up at Molly through blurry eyes, Harry said, "Hello, Molly. I'm sorry for the state you found me in but when I tell you what's happened, I'm sure you'll understand." His voice came out raspy and so very weak. "I'm so sorry, Molly, but Ginny has been kidnapped." He gestured at the note that was still on the table in front of him.

Molly patted his back, when he said about the state he was in, but then gasped in surprise, "Ginny was kidnapped? My poor daughter!" She exclaimed, taking the note from the table and reading it over, "How could someone be so cruel?" Molly was at a loss for words, her voice breaking as she felt the agony that she knew that Harry was feeling. Giving Harry a hug, she tried to comfort him, then sent a patronus to Arthur to come to the flat right away.

Arthur stood in his office at the Ministry of Magic, preparing to leave for the flat to tell Ginny and Harry what they had found out. He saw Molly's patronus come flying in the window and knew something was very wrong from the sound of her voice. Without another thought, he grabbed the newly reconstructed paper from his desk and apparated to the hallway outside Harry and Ginny's flat. Upon his arrival, Arthur knocked at the door, anxious to find out what was wrong.

Harry heard the crack from the hallway outside the apartment before he heard the knock on the door. "I'm sure that's Arthur," he said wearily as he got up to answer the door. Moments later, Arthur stepped into the room and Harry greeted him. "Arthur, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

Arthur looked at Harry, and then at Molly, "I have some news for you, Harry...but I could tell by the sound of Molly's voice that something is very wrong. Where's Ginny?" He said, looking around the flat.

Molly took her husband's hand, "Arthur, I don't know how to tell you this, but Ginny was kidnapped."

"WHAT?" Arthur said, very loudly, "Did they leave a note?" Molly handed him the note and he looked at it, "How dare they!" Arthur's voice quieted down when he saw the grief on Molly and Harry's faces, "Harry, they must have come while we were talking last night. Let me tell you what I found out and then we can go looking for the bastard."

Nodding, Harry said, "All right, Arthur, what is your news?" Silently Harry prayed that it was not more bad news. He did not think he could handle another part of his life falling apart at the moment.

"Let's go sit down," He said, leading Harry and his wife over to the couch. Molly conjured up some tea for the three of them to drink and he took a deep breath, "That paper I told you about in the trash can, we were able to piece it together. We think that it was quite possibly your cousin who killed your aunt and uncle and framed you for murder," He said quietly, handing the paper to Harry.

Taking the paper from Arthur, Harry examined it. He saw the relevance of this letter immediately. With shock in his voice, Harry looked at Arthur and said, "Arthur, this is a Hogwarts letter addressed to Dudley! Does this mean that my cousin is a wizard as well?" Harry seemed to answer his own question. "Of course he must be. This is incredible! Vernon must have hid this letter from Dudley for all these years. I wonder if Dudley finally found the letter and was so angry that he killed his parents. Incredible, just incredible." Harry trailed off, staring once more at the familiar letter.

Nodding sadly, Arthur agreed, "From what you have told me, your cousin is a very jealous and spiteful man, intent on getting his own way. We all know that magic can be learned through other means, that Hogwarts is not the only institution or way of learning magic. He must have had a mentor though. But who?" Arthur said, thinking out loud, "Well, the point is that Dudley more than likely was the one who kidnapped Ginny and we need to find him so we can help her."

"I already have scouts on the lookout for Dudley. Even if he wasn't the one who murdered them, he's bound to know something," Arthur rubbed his nearly bald head in frustration, "I don't know what else we can do but wait."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had fallen asleep after eating her breakfast. She had done her best to find a way out of the room, but it was guarded too well with spells and she was certain that her captor was keeping an eye on her. When she woke up again, it was because she sensed someone in the room with her, watching her, hovering over her...

The man had been watching Ginny for hours. He could sense somewhere inside of himself that it was becoming an obsession but he would not let himself acknowledge this. When he could no longer stand the wait, he had crept inside the room and sat in the corner, watching her sleep.

When she stirred awake, he rose from his chair and smiled at her. "I trust you slept well. We will be having another discussion in a minute and I need your full attention." The man bent and picked up his tool bag and then dragged his chair closer to the bed.

Ginny sat up and nodded, "Thank you for the breakfast, it was quite filling," She said, with no hint of condescension in her voice. She figured if she was polite to him maybe he wouldn't be so rough with her. At least she hoped that was true, "I will tell you anything I can."

Smiling again, the man said, "Of course you will." He sat in the chair, the tools displayed prominently on his lap. "I would like to start with simple questions again. First, when you need to visit Hogwarts, how do you get inside? Do you know of any ways to get in undetected?"

She looked with apprehension at the tools on his lap and knew that he wouldn't hesitate to harm her if she didn't cooperate, "The only way I know of to get into Hogwarts, other than the front doors, is through the cellar in Honeydukes. There's the statue of the one eyed witch...I don't remember the spell that you have to say to get it to work though..." Ginny said, thinking and knowing that her brain wasn't functioning that great, "The Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack, but that only gets you onto the grounds..."

The man already knew the spell that activated the one-eyed witch statue but he now saw his opportunity to show his superiority. He could see from her answer that the girl was not quite scared enough. Quick as a flash, the man reached over and grabbed Ginny's hair and pulled hard. "I need the spell that will give entrance to Hogwarts through this 'one-eyed witch'. You will remember." He made his voice menacing with just a hint of insanity audible.

Ginny gasped at the pain he inflicted on her, "Dis...dis...dissendium!" She cried out with tears in her eyes, "It's dissendium," If she could have she would have shook in fear, "Tap it with your wand... and say dissendium."

Releasing her hair, the man smiled. "Of course it is, my dear. I knew you would remember. My next question has many parts. First, what is your favorite perfume?"

Ginny tried to think, still addle brained from the earlier attack, "Um, Enjoli," She said, remembering how Harry had brought it to her on Valentine's day and tears flowed down her face. Those had been such happy times. Would she ever see her love again?

The man went straight to his next question. His aim was to throw her off guard so that she would not find any pattern to his questions. "Who would you say was your best friend?" He looked through the bag on his lap and selected a large, heavy wrench and began tossing it from hand to hand as he looked at Ginny, waiting for her answer.

"Other than my husband, Hermione without a doubt," She said, wondering if he was thinking of who he was going to hurt next, "She and I have always gotten along since we went to Hogwarts," She shivered a bit, looking at the wrench he was holding and knowing that he was trying to intimidate her.

He had one last question before he began on the next phase of his plan. "Where was Dumbledore's body buried?" He knew the question would be unexpected and he watched her face carefully for any reactions that would cross it.

Of all the questions he asked, this was one of the hardest to answer since it brought back so many bad memories. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered Dumbledore, such a kind, loving man. She wished he was here right now and struggled to remember where they had buried him, "He was buried on the school grounds, but...his body went up in flames. It was consumed."

The man threw the wrench forcibly onto the bed only inches from Ginny's body. He stood menacingly and said, "You can do better than that. Where is the body of Albus Dumbledore?"

Ginny gasped as the wrench nearly hit her, "I...I don't know..." She said, nearly in tears, "There was a monument...but his body just disappeared in flames. No one knows where it is," Tears filled her eyes as she begged him silently for mercy. She was afraid that he was really going to kill her. She hoped and prayed that he would make it quick, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't be using Avada Kedavra on her, or else he would have done it already. She couldn't help shaking in fear.

He was pleased with the fear that sprung into her eyes and almost smiled when she began silently pleading with him. It was now time for the next stage. With one swoop of his arm, the man grabbed Ginny by the neck and slammed her into the wall behind her bed. He held her there, his hand still tightly closed around her neck, several feet off the ground and stared hard into her eyes. "I told you to answer my questions immediately and truthfully. You did not obey my commands and now I am forced to punish you."

As if she weighed nothing, the man yanked her from the wall and threw her to the floor. He grinned with relish when he saw her grab her stomach and contort her face in agony. "You know how to make it stop, Mrs. Potter. Just tell me what I need to know and there will be no more pain." He advanced on her with another of his tools, a large clawed hammer.

Ginny gritted her teeth against the pain in her abdomen, praying that her spell hadn't broken. Whispering with her last bit of strength, she looked into the eyes behind the mask that he wore and said, "I am telling the truth, no one knows where Dumbledore's body is," Her body couldn't take anymore and everything went black...

The man was aware the instant that the light of consciousness left the girl's eyes. He lowered the clawed hammer and threw it behind him onto the bed. He gently lifted Ginny off the floor and placed her back onto the bed. Taking out his wand, the man muttered an incantation and immediately Ginny became one with the bed. There would be no way for her to separate herself from the bed while he was gone. Feeling satisfied, the man retrieved his tools and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. After replacing the tools on his work table, he grabbed his traveling cloak and, with a loud crack, he disapparated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed as if they had spent hours at the flat, waiting for news, for anything, when finally a patronus came from one of the Aurors stating that Dudley had been spotted near a warehouse that was thought to be abandoned. Jumping to his feet, Arthur waved for Molly to stay here and contact the others. Shaking Harry's shoulder, who had been dozing in the chair, he tried to wake him up, "Harry, come on, someone spotted Dudley!"

Harry awoke with a start and jumped to his feet. He had been dreaming about catching the rat Dudley and wringing his neck. "Where is the bastard?" he asked.

"He's near an abandoned warehouse. There are already Aurors on the scene, but it's very likely where Ginny is. The address is 653 Almshouse. It's a large building that looks like it's about to fall down," He said, giving Harry the visuals so that he could apparate to it, "I'll meet you there," With that, Arthur apparated. Upon arrival, he saw that two Aurors had already captured Dudley and had magically bound him. He waited for Harry to arrive so that he could decide what he wanted done with him.

Harry apparated only seconds after Arthur and appeared moments later at the abandoned warehouse. He was aware of the commotion surrounding his cousin but he ignored this and ran straight into the building. Once inside, he saw an enclosure in the center of the large open space. He knew that this must be where Ginny was being held. He called out for Arthur, "Arthur, come in here. I need help getting Ginny out of here."

Ginny awoke, not knowing how long she had been unconscious. She felt tired and weak and in a lot of pain. She found that she could move a little, and heard footsteps outside the room she was in. Thinking he had come back, she started to cry, not sure how much more her body could take, "Please, no more," She whispered.

Arthur took out his wand and went around the room, testing the spells for any weaknesses. He looked at Harry sadly, "I suppose we could try the finite incantatum spell and see if that will work. We'll have to use both of our wands though, in order to give us a chance of breaking the spells on this room," Raising his wand, he pointed it at the room and waited for Harry to ready himself.

Harry raised his own wand and joined Arthur in pointing it at the cell. "All right, Arthur, I'm ready," he said. Raising his voice, he yelled, "Hang on, Ginny, we're going to get you out of there!"

"Finite Incantatum!" Arthur shouted along with Harry and the room reverberated with a loud BOOM. Arthur looked at Harry, "The spells are down. Go in and rescue Ginny, I will go have a talk with your cousin," Arthur wanted to make sure that Ginny was all right but he knew that he had to deal with Dudley first.

Ginny hadn't heard Harry's voice, but had heard the spells surrounding the room coming down and then the door opening. Instead of her captor, she saw her wonderful husband Harry, "Harry," She said, reaching out to him, "I'm so glad that you are here," Tears of pain and relief began running down Ginny's cheeks. She then gasped and grabbed her abdomen in agony, "Harry, I think I'm losing the baby!"

Harry rushed towards Ginny and took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry that I left you, Ginny." He kissed her face and stroked her hair. "I can't imagine what that monster did to you. I'm here now to take care of you." He glanced down at her stomach and saw blood staining the sheets beneath her. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's immediately!" Frantic, he stood, Ginny held tightly to his chest like an infant. With one thought, there was a loud crack and the two of them apparated to the doors of St. Mungo's.

Meanwhile, Arthur ordered that Dudley be sent to Azkaban until he could be properly questioned and stand trial for the murders of his parents. Word had come from one of the healers at St. Mungo's that Harry had taken Ginny there and he alerted his family. He got special permission from Minerva McGonagall to have Meghan come home with Hermione and they all gathered in the waiting room to wait for news...


	15. Epilogue

A Serpent Among Lion

Epilogue

_The man in black apparated hours later into the warehouse. He had hated leaving his prisoner but he had to make an appearance at his job at the Ministry of Magic or else people would become suspicious._

_He found all the spells broken and his prisoner gone. Screaming in rage, he threw his tools across the room. When the initial anger had passed, he looked upon the bed where Ginny had lay to find it soaked with blood. Grinning evilly, he knew that the child within her was no more and that, in itself, was a small victory that belonged to him._

_At least he still had his connections at Hogwarts, and they would not fail. He would bide his time, but soon enough he would exact his vengeance upon his enemies._


End file.
